The art of inkjet printhead manufacturing is well known. In general, a printhead has a housing or body that defines an interior filled with one or more inks. To prevent enormous pressure build-up during printing, each compartment contains a lung or a foam insert and an air diffusion vent that fluidly communicates the interior to atmospheric pressure. Often times, the air diffusion vent embodies a circuitous or torturous path in the form of a serpentine channel that snakes from a hole fluidly connected to the interior, and formed through a thickness of the housing, to a terminal end thereof. A label, or other covering, typically lays over the hole and portions of the air diffusion vent, but not the terminal ends, to slow the effects of ink evaporation.
Yet, depending upon the printhead type or content, e.g., single ink or multicolored, the number and placement of air diffusion vents for the housing of any given printhead changes. Thus, no commonality exists in the housing design which further prevents commonality from existing in the placement position and dimensions of the label over the air diffusion vents. This increases manufacturing costs.
Accordingly, the art of printhead manufacturing has a need for minimizing manufacturing costs, especially a need for a common printhead housing and label placement scheme regardless of content or type.